paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuu
Ryuu is a duelist pup who appears in PAW patrol/yugioh * Bio: Ryuu is skye's brother who keeps in contact with her. They were orphaned and had to take care of themselves until the paw patrol came along. When skye became a member of the paw patrol she insisted that her brother stays with them until he finds a home, which Ryder agrees to. Ryuu loves Skye to death and is extremely loyal to her and supports her and Chase even though he feels that he wontt see her anymore. He is also jealous that Skye has a mate and a spot on the paw patrol and he doesn't. When duel monsters came around though he quickly learned the game And proved his prows in the game again and again. thoug at first he was terrible at it. But skye gave him a special gift, the card odd eyes pendulum dragon . Ever since then he became a pro. He learned that there is Ryder is working on new duel disk tech that allows duel monsters, spells and traps to be used in real life (without hurting people though). While on a mission in a lighting storm, Skye's helicopter Is struck by lightning and is falling out of the sky. Ryuu couldn't stand it, he wasn't going to be useless in this situation and took the experimental duel disk. He used his ace card, odd eyes,to save her. After she is safe, Ryder is disappointed in Ryuu for taking the experimental duel disk, but impressed that he stepedd up like that. He then made him a part of the PAW patrol. * Personality: Ryuu is a loving and caring pup who stands up for anyone in trouble, especially his sister skye.In a duel he will alway fight the good fight. He loves the divine comedy ,especially the Dante's inferno section, which is why he uses the newest yugioh archetype which is based off of that, the odd eyes archetype of which his ace card is odd eyes pendulum dragon. He's scared of heights but he and Skye are determined to overcome it (which leads to some funny fails). He hides his Jealousy and clingieness very well in public, but always makes sure he dose stress reliever exercises every day. When skye finds out he is jealous she comforts him and tells him to be honest with her about these things and tells him to talk to her about this anytime. He treats the other pups as brothers and sisters but is way more brotherly to Skye and is her best friend. * deck: Ryuu uses a fierce burning abyss deck deck full of the characters and demons Dante encounters on his journey . His strategy revolves around filling the pendulum scales to pendulum summon odd eyes. he also uses fusion summons with his pendulum monsters to bring out rune eyes pendulum dragon . His ace is odd eyes pendulum dragon * appearance: he is a brown and cream color cockapoo. He has green eyes and his collar is light yellow. His pup tag has a picture of a quill and ink on it. * Gadgets: in his pup pack he has a duel disk that can make his duel hologram monsters, traps, and spells come to life. He can switch this off to duel normally against others. His pup house can turn into a duel runner which can be used to turbo duel and can bring his holograms to life like his regular duel disk. Finally his duel disk is also has two table legs to keep him balanced when he plays. * catchphrases: "time to tip the scales" "Family ties" "Let's light up the world" "spirla strike cannon"- when attacking with odd eyes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters